User blog:VeiRetning/Tower Event Brief Runthrough
Tower Event Brief Runthrough The following is a Brief Runthrough for the Tower Event for people who are still new or just have tried a bit of the Tower Event. Players who already played a lot or rush through the event probably won't find much new info here. General - This whole event is about getting to as high Floor(Which determines your ranking like Subjugation Points) as you can by defeating the enemy. - Each time you defeat the Final Boss of a floor, you get Floor Passes which basically increase the Floor you are at by that amount. There are also other rewards like Cards, Awakening Materials, Arcanas and BP Restore. - There are 4 difficulties, Beginner, Intermediate, Advance, Extreme. They require you to have 1,2,3,4 Teams respectively and each have same amount of fights equal to your number of Teams. - Difficulties are unlocked when you reach a particular floor, 500F for Intermediate, 4000F for Advanced, 10000F for Extreme. - Higher Difficulty Victory earns you more Floor Passes and better rewards. - Last Fight of any difficulty will be the Final Boss of the floor. - You use 1 BP to start fights on any difficulty(On Extreme which has 4 fights, it still only uses 1 BP) - Each BP takes 45 min to restore, 3h 45min to completely restore 5 BP. - If one of your team loses a fight, you will be prompted to use another unused team to continue the fight similar to EH. If all team has been used, you will be asked if you want to recover all your team by spending 1 BP. Rune Boss - There's a chance for a Rune Boss to appear for 20 mins everytime the Final Boss of a floor is killed - You use 1 BP to fight the Rune Boss. - All your teams(1-4 depending on the difficulty) will be used against the Rune Boss, one at a time. - Damage to the Rune Boss from your teams are accumulated. - If all your team loses the fight, you will be asked if you want to recover all your team by spending 1 BP. - Rune Boss when defeated have a chance to give some Runes which give increases like, e.g. Atk +50%, Def +100%, Soldiers +10% to your team. - Accumulate 5 Runes and you will go into Rune Time for 30 mins. - During Rune Time, you get double effect from Runes and Greatly Increased amount of rewards when defeating enemies. - Rune Time applies to all 4 difficulties - At the end of Rune Time, all your Runes will dissapear. - Restoring BP during Rune Time with Valkyrie Crystal is a good idea to maximized Rewards and Floor Passes gained. KO Gauge - Each Boss has a KO Gauge, when emptied, KO Chance will be triggered. - KO Chance lets you do increased damage and also lets you go above the 1m damage cap, up to 30m for GLR, 10m for others when they are in burst mode. - In addition, the enemies are stunned for 5 turns during KO Chance similar to as if a 5 Turn Skip is casted on them (There will be stars above the card and card will looks 'cracked') - Higher rarity cards deal more damage to KO Gauge in this order: N=R'Combo Damage' - To deal additional damage to the KO Gauge, when the enemy is Turn Skipped, each subsequent hit to the boss during the turn they are Turn Skipped is counted as a Combo and each Combo Count will add an additional Combo Damage to the Base KO Gauge Damage to the enemy. - Combo Count will be reset if other enemy other than the boss is hit. - When the Turn Skip ends, Combo Count will be lost and Damage to KO Gauge will revert back to Base Damage Above. Hope the above helped give you a better idea about the event. Signing off now and may the Runes be with you! :) Peace out! Vei Category:Blog posts